Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 4: Beginnings
by dottietail
Summary: Aang. A kid who lost his entire race, saved the world and managed to get a girlfriend - all in one year. But Team Avatar still has some unfinished business to take care of. The search for Zuko's mom.
1. New Beginnings

The sky was clear that morning, not a cloud in the sky as the sun shone brightly. Aang hoped it was a sign of happiness, that everything was finally where it should be. He hoped it was a sign of peace, now that the war was over. He hoped it was a sign of a new beginning, a new life. The world was at peace, Zuko was the Fire Lord, Katara was his girlfriend. This time, he promised himself he wouldn't mess it up. Then again, things never turn out exactly the way Aang wants them to. I mean, do you know how long he waited for Katara? But now Katara was his, and he was hers. He smiled to himself, remembering the night before. Even though Sokka interrupted, it was still the best kiss he and Katara had ever shared. Aang could only hope there would be more. Aang had lost count of the peace meeting he was assigned to attend, the ones he didn't _want _to attend. After all he was still a twelve year old boy, and sitting around in a room listening to old people talk did _not _sound like fun to him. But, he was still the Avatar. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice. In fact, he remembered Zuko mentioning one scheduled for today at noon. Aang glanced at the candle at the table in his small but cozy room in the motel in Ba Sing Se he and the gang were staying at. Currently, it was nine-o-candle in the morning. So that means that in three hours he will have to be ready to meet Zuko at the council, along with many other representatives, to discuss their next strategy to remove the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. And he still hadn't even had breakfast yet.

Aang sighed in exasperation. There was just so much to do to repair the world now that the war was over. He barely even had time to hang out with his friends in between his busy Avatar schedule, and he had a feeling he would be the only one to see Zuko for awhile, since he was the Fire Lord now. Aang grabbed his staff and walked out of his room and into the small living room of the cottage they were temporarily living in. Being the Avatar, Aang had to travel from place to place to keep peace. Ba Sing Se was merely a pit stop. Everyone was already there, even Mai who decided to stay and help with whatever they needed. She wasn't eager to go home. Besides, she couldn't leave Zuko. the gang sat cross-legged on the ground, surrounding a small table. All of them were eating breakfast, of what he wasn't sure. He caught sight of Katara, who was the first to notice his arrival. He smiled while she blushed. He noticed a seat saved for him right beside her to her right. He smiled wider at that. He would probably never get used to the fact that Katara was his _girlfriend. _He got warm inside just thinking about it. He made his way over to Katara's side, quietly taking a seat beside beside her.

"Good morning," she said quietly, where only he could here.

"It is now," he replied with a smile. She blushed a shade darker. She seemed to have finished eating, because she quietly laced her fingers through his. Aang studied the others' plates, trying to comprehend what exactly they were eating. Finally, he gave up. "Sokka, what is this stuff?"

"Meat!" Sokka replied immediately. "Platypus bear to be exact." Aang grimaced as he imagined a platypus bear, killed and cooked into a breakfast sausage. He pushed the thought away.

"And you didn't think to fix _me _anything?"

Sokka shrugged. "I figured you'd survive one morning. Beside, we _need_meat. Well, at least I do." Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's idiocy.

"I made you some rice earlier. It isn't much but...it was all we had," she said with a shrug.

"That's okay," said Aang. "I'll survive." She smiled, and the room seemed to light up. She was wearing a light green dress with a pink carnation in her hair, as for Aang, he had changed into his orange toga, both from the night before. In fact, everyone seemed to be completely dressed, ready to tackle the day. With the exception of Toph, who was never eager to get dressed. She still had a bed head. Suki had even changed into her Kyoshi Warriors uniform. Aang couldn't imagine why.

"What time does the peace meeting begin?" asked Toph, her mouth full of platypus bear.

"Noon," Aang replied flatly.

"And when does it end...?"

"This evening, probably around seven," he replied.

"What?" Katara exclaimed. "But you'll miss lunch _and _dinner!"

"It's alright Katara," Aang assured her. "I'll be fine."

A silence passed over them before Katara muttered, "I should have made you more rice." Aang gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Of course, Aang knew he would eventually starve if he didn't eat something more than a bowl of rice all day, but he didn't want his friends to worry about him today. He would be fine.

"Speaking of which," said Katara. "I'll go get it." She dropped his hand and stood up, walking over to the small kitchen area consisting of a small iron, fire-heated stove, and a pipe snaking against the wall to a bucket filled with water. Beside the stove sat a table. Katara grabbed the sack of rice off of it , pouring the fine grain into a handmade bowl. Aang watched her graceful stride as she walked back to take a seat beside him, setting the bowl in front of him. "There you go."

"Thank you, Katara," he said, and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Sokka made a gagging sound in response. Aang picked up the chopsticks that were already set on the table in front of him, and began picking up rice and shoving it into his mouth. It was still warm. "So Suki. Why are you dressed in your Kyoshi Warrior get-up?"

She shrugged. "I figured I'd go back to Kyoshi Island to visit the girls. Beside, I still need to train Ty Lee."

"What?!" Sokka exclaimed in protest. "You can't leave now!"

"Why not?" Suki replied. "The war is over, the world is saved. There couldn't be a better time than right now." Sokka groaned at her argument, but he was clearly beaten. Aang finished his rice quickly, he was hungrier than he thought, and stood up.

"Well, I guess I should go tot he council. Better to be early than to be late," he said as he walked to the door. Katara met him there.

"Hurry back," she whispered. He nodded. "And try not to fall asleep in the middle of the meeting."

Aang chuckled. "I can't make any promises," he said just before kissing her briefly on the lips. "You have no idea how happy I am that I'm able to do that."

She smiled. "I think I can relate. Now get outta here." She kissed him one last time on the cheek, and playfully shoved him out the door. She closed the door before he could say anything more, because she knew that if they kept talking, they would never be able to stop.

* * *

"I now call this meeting to order," Zuko announced, silencing the bickering crowd of representatives. "Our current situation are the Fire Nation colonies, and their removal from the Earth Kingdom. Specifically Yu Dao. They are very determined to stay in the Earth Kingdom, since they worked so hard to build it in the first place. I trust that all of you have some ideas." He looked around the long, mahogany table at the many faces watching his every move. They all nodded in agreement. "Which is why I trust you all to work this out without me." All eyes widened in surprise.

"Pardon me, Fire Lord," Hakoda started. He was just recently promoted to Head Representative of the Southern Water Tribe. "What do you mean? You won't be here for the removal of the colonies?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, Hakoda. I have my own personal issues to deal with." Unblinking, questioning eyes stared at him. "I'm going to find my mother." Surprised bickering washed over the council, but Zuko quickly silenced them. "The Avatar and his friends will be accompanying me. I trust that you all will do fine. Right Hakoda?"

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko," he said nodding.

"Excellent. You have my permission to do anything reasonable, unless told otherwise by me. Hakoda will be in charge, since he is the most trusted. Meeting adjourned." Silent murmurs sounded as everyone stood up, bowed in respect, and left. Everyone but Aang and Zuko were gone.

"Zuko, are you sure this is a good idea? We don't even know where to start looking," said Aang.

"True, said Zuko. "But I know someone who might know."

"Who?"

"Azula."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Decisions

**Sorry about the wait! It's been the first week of school, and I've had a lot of crap on my shoulders, so I haven't really found writing time in between homework. I hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

The fly back home on Appa was quiet. Neither Aang nor Zuko spoke about anything, especially the thought of bringing Azula into yet another situation. Aang still hadn't quit having nightmares about Katara _actually _being shot by Azula's lightning bolt. If Zuko hadn't taken the blow, if he hadn't sacrificed himself. Aang shuddered at the thought.

"Thank you," Aang choked out. His voice was thin and raspy. Zuko turned to Aang with hidden astonishment, and was perhaps a little amused.

"For what?"

"For saving my girlfriend," Aang replied. He didn't refer to her as Katara, because _my girlfriend_ sounded way better. For a numerous amount of reasons. Perhaps Aang wasn't completely over the play at Ember Island, and was still stuck on the possibility that there may have been romantic possibilities between Katara and Zuko. Aang figured that as long as he was around, Katara would be _his girlfriend_, and he wasn't going to let Zuko be even a threat to their relationship. Aang knew this was ridiculous, of course, Zuko was with Mai. But, still. Aang couldn't help smirking at the thought of knowing how Katara would beat him to a pulp on how over-protective he was being. "From Azula."

Zuko nodded. "I wasn't going to let her die."

"I appreciate that." More silence. They were nearing Ba Sing Se now, Aang could just barely see the gigantic wall that surrounded the city over the horizon. They had finally finished rebuilding it after the Drill, now it looked as if nothing had ever hit it's great walls. Before the attacks, Ba Sing Se was known as the Impenetrable City, nothing could tear it down. Unfortunately, that well-known fact was proved wrong in the worst way possible. Finally, Aang couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Zuko, I'm not really sure that this is a good idea. I understand that you want to find your mother, but bringing Azula into this...it's..it's too risky. She's insane! She can't think straight. Why would she even _remember _where your mother would be?"

Zuko didn't answer for a few moments. "Aang, I _have _to find my mom. What if this was Katara, and her mother was still alive? Would you do it for her? Even if it meant bringing Azula into this mess?"

That set Aang off. "Don't you dare use Katara as an example for this situation! Her mothers dead! There is no hope in finding her, so what makes you think there's hope for you?" He didn't answer.

"I don't know. But I have to try."

* * *

"Wait, we're going _where? _And doing _what?_" Sokka asked in astonishment. Aang and Zuko had gathered the rest of Team Avatar into the small living room, all surrounding the small table, seated on the floor. Aang and Katara were seated on the edge, hand in hand, just like breakfast. Zuko and Mai were seated the same on the other side of the table. It was about four in the afternoon while Aang and Zuko attempted to tell everyone the news of the search for Zuko's mom, and so far Sokka hasn't taken it quite so well yet. And they hadn't even mentioned the worst part yet.

"We're not going to explain it again," shot Zuko.

"Well, at least tell me where we're going to start looking! I mean, we just can't hop on Appa, yell 'Yip Yip' and expect to find Ursa within a 10 mile radius. Besides, we don't even know if she's still.."

"What?" said Zuko. "If she's still what?"

"Around..." replied Sokka. "But you didn't answer _my _question. Do you know where to start looking?"

"Well..." Aang began. "We don't." Aang paused, but then continued when he realized Sokka was about to say something sarcastic. "But we know someone who might." Sokka gave Aang a questioning look, and then urged Aang to keep talking with his hand. Aang looked around the table at the curious faces, everyone seemed to be listening intently, even Toph. Then he said, "Azula." He thought he heard his voice crack, but he didn't have time to notice before Sokka was standing up, an astounded look on his face.

"No. Way. We are not, I repeat _not, _involving that lunatic into our lives _ever again._" he said.

"Whoa there, Sokka. Sit down. I know it sounds crazy, but we can make it work. She's out of her mind. I'll make sure that she's heavily guarded and in a straight jacket. I'll make sure that she can't hurt any of us. Besides, Ba Sing Se's asylum is one of the best." Sokka stroked his chin, as if there were a beard there, in thought. Reluctantly, he sat down, a good sign to Aang, and didn't speak for what felt like hours. Finally, he spoke, in almost a whisper. "No." Everyone, as if on instinct, turned to Katara. If they couldn't get Sokka's approval, then they'd get Katara's. She didn't look at any of them, even when Aang gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She stared at the table's carved designs as she said,"I think we should go. What if this was our mother Sokka? Would you look for her then, no matter the circumstances?"

"That's completely different!" said Sokka.

"Is it?" said Katara, finally looking up. Sokka had no reply, for he knew she was right.

"Sugar Queen had a point, Snoozles. And if she does attack us, we have the power of all four elements at our finger tips!" said Toph. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Majority rules."

Sokka sighed. "Well, then I guess we should start packing."

* * *

"I think that's everything," said Katara as she set the last bag on Appa's back. "Is Zuko ready to go?"

Aang nodded. "He'll be out in a sec, along with the rest." Katara sat down on Appa's saddle, Aang did the same. Neither said a word for a few minutes. They looked around at the tall trees in the distance, listened to the distant calls of birds. They even saw a flock of messenger hawks fly over. Aang couldn't help wondering where they had come from, who they were to. He couldn't help wondering if one of them was Hawky, Sokka's messenger hawk he had bought back in the Fire Nation.

"To tell you the truth, Aang," Katara began. "I'm glad we're doing this. It gives you a break from being the Avatar, gives us all a break from the pressure of society. And now that we don't have saving the world on our shoulders, it gives us all a chance to just be...together." Aang smiled an laced his fingers through hers.

"I like the sound of that." Katara smiled lovingly at him, a tint of pink blooming across her cheeks, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up. She shielded her eyes from the sun with her right hand, her eyes narrowed to focus on the view in front of her.

"The rest are coming." Aang obediently stood up and walked over to Appa's head, taking a seat on the bison's soft fur.

"You ready buddy?" Aang asked the bison. In reply, Appa gave a loud roar, signaling that he was ready for take off. As the rest of Team Avatar climbed upon Appa, Aang became more and more anxious than he wanted to admit. As if on cue, a hand rested on Aang shoulder, Katara's. She gave him a reassuring smile and sat down beside him while Aang said, "Yip Yip!" _Azula here we come. _

* * *

**You like? I'll try to get a chapter out each week if I can. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!(:**


End file.
